When your gone
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Andy is now 12 years old and is giving his toys away. Woody soon discovers Molly is giving away Bo Peep too! Now they will have to face their final gooodbye. Sad One-Shot.


**Hey everyone and this is my first toy story fanfic! I didn't exactly see toy story 3 but I do understand the plot. Here's on what I think happened to Bo Peep.**

"Andy, can you put some of the toys you don't need in this box for this afternoon's yard sale?"

asked Andy's mom with a box full of Andy's younger sister's, Molly, old stuff.

12-year old Andy looked up from the computer "aw, I have to give them away?"

"You can at least give some of them away." she answered knowing her son will refuse to give all of them away. She put the box on the floor and closed the door soon after.

Andy sighed and stood up from his computer chair. He walked over to the toy box that hasn't been opened since he turned opened up the chest and saw his childhood toys. He looked at each toy and each toy held a memory of when he was younger. He opened the door and picked up the box. Andy rummaged through the toy box and picked up Wheezy and RC and put them in the box.

A few minutes later, Andy's mother opened the door "Andy, do you want to go to Pizza Planet?"

Andy nodded and left the room.

"Ok guys, let's remain calm" said woody after he heard the door closing.

Soon enough everyone and RC crept out of the box, knowing that they will be something else, caught Woody's eye. To his horror, he saw Bo peep out of the box.

"Bo!" woody said and ran to her.

"Woody, I'll miss you," she said hugging him.

"No, don't say that. We'll try to get you, Wheezy and RC out of there."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry woody, but there's nothing you can do."

Buzz couldn't help but look at Jessie "I feel so bad for him."

She nodded sadly. "And there's nothing we can do for the love-struck cowboy."

The toys all gathered around and said their sad good-byes to Wheezy, RC and Bo peep.

"Jessie, please help Woody with this situation," said Bo peep when Jessie walked over to her.

She nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes"

woody looked at Bo peep. He knew it was the last time he'd ever get to see touched her hand one last time and said "Bo, I'll miss you. I wish there was something I can do about. I love you"  
>"I love you too. I'll always be with you. I will always be in your heart and no yard sale can ever separate that"<p>

Woody kissed Bo knowing it was the last time they'd ever kiss.

Mr. Potato head was seeing the two love birds and began sobbing.

"Are you cryin'?" asked slinky when he saw Potato Head crying,

"No, there's just something in my eye" said Potato Head sniffling.

"Well, I'm crying!" said Rex bumping into the conversation and began sobbing hysterically.

A few minutes later, the sound of the car being pulled up in the driveway was a sound, for the first time, made everyone feel miserable.

"Goodbye, Woody" said Bo peep as she climbed into the box.

"Goodbye, Bo Peep" answered woody as he climbed into the toy box.

"Woody are you ok?" asked Buzz.

Woody shook his head.

"No, I feel like a piece of my heart has been ripped away."  
>Before Jessie could say something, they heard the door open. It was Andy's mom.<p>

Before the box was taken away, Woody said to Bo, "I love you"

"I love you" woody heard Bo say before she was taken away.

"Woody, it's gonna be alright. Time will heal anything" said buzz.

Woody didn't here Buzz, thinking about what he would have to do. He never felt so alone before in his life. He walked silently to the window sill staring at the moon and stars. They seemed so far away, but they were all together. He knew that even though he won't be able to see her ever again, she's still there. And he always has his friends: his family. His family to help him whenever he feels like there would be no light to the darkness he was in.

He looked at the stars again and whispered before he fell asleep from exhaustion: "I'll miss you, Bo but you'll always be here,"

**So how was I? Here's the real truth on why the creators didn't put Bo peep: she originally was supposed to be a Barbie but because of copyrights, they chose Bo peep. Now that they have a Barbie in toy story 2 and 3, they didn't put Bo peep in. So that's pretty much why. And sorry this story was deleted, a reviewer (I won't put the username because I'm not that mean) said it need punctuation and had poor grammar and told to come back to the site when I learned how to. (I still kept writing Kung Fu Panda fan-fics though) and kept saying that until I deleted it. I'm now annoyed by what the reviewer actually did and if the reviewer is reading this: you can say what you wanna say but nothing will make me quit the website and I'll keep doing what I love. (Although, I tweaked the ending a bit into something sadder)**


End file.
